Padding in Ash
by Lionpaw16
Summary: Ashpaw is an apprentice. All the she-cats are after him, and he takes advantage of it. One day, he finds a she-cat he cares about, but she holds a dark secret..one that can destory them all. Complete summary inside! Warning: Rated T for a reason!
1. Allegiances

_**Summary: Ashpaw is an attractive golden-brown tom. He's been that way since birth. Almost all the she-cats are after him, and he takes full advantage of whatever they're willing to give him. One day, he realizes that a beautiful she-cat is right in front of him, one that cares about him more than any other, and he's willing to give the relationship a shot. But she holds a dark secret...One that can destroy them all. Can Ashpaw save her before its too late or will he die trying to change the one he loves? **_

**And, I wanted to thank Warriorfreak for the allegiances for ShadowClan and RiverClan! :D**

**NOTE: All the kits become apprentices in Chapter 2. The ThunderClan apprentices are listed under their mentors names, but their descriptions are under Kits.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!_

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar: Dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

**Deputy: **Thornclaw: Light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Echopaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Jayfeather: Dark gray tom, blue eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Warriors:**

Ashfur: Light gray (with darker flecks) tom, blue eyes

_Apprentice: Foxpaw_

Lionclaw: Handsome, golden-brown tabby tom, green eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Hollyfrost: Black she-cat, yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Cloudtail: Handsome, long-furred white tom, blue eyes

_Apprentice: Twilightpaw_

Brightheart: Golden and white she-cat

Birchfall: Golden tabby tom, blue eyes

_Apprentice: Angelpaw_

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice: Pumapaw_

Stormfur: Dark gray tom, yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Flamestorm: Dark ginger tom, blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw: Pretty white she-cat, blue eyes

Foxpaw: Dark ginger tom, green eyes

Tigerpaw: Brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Pumapaw: Black she-cat, blue eyes

Silverpaw: Silver she-cat, yellow eyes

Echopaw: Pretty brown she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Heatherstorm: Light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes, Mate: Lionclaw. Originally from WindClan.

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

Ferncloud: Light gray she-cat, green eyes, Mate: Dustcloud

Whitewing: White she-cat, green eyes, Mate: Birchfall

_Apprentice: Sapphirepaw_

Honeytail: Light brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes, Mate: Flamestorm

**Elders:**

Sandstorm: Light ginger she-cat, green eyes

Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe: Dark gray tom, yellow eyes

**Kits:**

Sparrowkit: Light brown tabby tom with white spots, Kin-Honeytail

Twilightkit: Black she-cat, blue eyes, Kin-Whitewing

Featherkit: Pretty silver she-cat, green eyes, Kin-Whitewing

Angelkit: Beautiful pure white she-cat, green eyes, Kin-Heatherstorm

Sapphirekit: Pretty blue-gray she-cat, green eyes, Kin-Heatherstorm

Ashkit: Handsome, golden brown tabby tom, blue-gray eyes, Kin-Heatherstorm

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Russetstar: Russet colored tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Deputy:** Snowbird: Pure white she-cat, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud: Old, pale tom

**Warriors:**

Owlfur: Brownish grey tabby tom

Ivytail: Off-white she-cat, blue eyes

Smokeface: Smoky dark grey tom, amber eyes

Rowanclaw: Dark ginger tom, green eyes

Flamefur: Dark ginger tom, looks like his father, Rowanclaw

Dawnwind: Pale tabby she-cat, green eyes

Tigerclaw: Dark tabby tom, piercing amber eyes

Tawnypelt: Tawny colored she-cat, yellow eyes

**Queens: None**

**Elders: **

Tallpoppy: Dark gray long-legged she-cat, yellow eyes

Cederheart: Dark ginger tom

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Ashstar: Gray she-cat, green eyes

**Deputy:** Crowfeather: Dark gray tom, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelwing: Brown tom, yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Blizzardpaw (White she-cat, green eyes)_

**Warriors:**

Breezetail: Handsome black tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Harespring: Brown and whtie tom

_Apprentice: Sedgepaw_

Weazelfur: Ginger tom with white paws

Hawkfeather: Handsome brown tabby tom, with white spots on his underbelly

_Apprentice: Swallowpaw_

Featherstream: Beautiful silver she-cat with a plumey tail

Ivyclaw: Light brown tom, green eyes

Sunpool: Pretty light ginger she-cat with deep, dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Snowcloud: Beautiful white she-cat with light gray paws. Mother of Pebblekit and Leafkit

Ripplewind: Dark gray she-cat, white paws, blue eyes. Mother of Amberkit and Foxkit

**Elders:**

Gorsetail: Very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar: Pale, blue-gray she-cat, fiery blue eyes

**Deputy: **Stonestream: Pale gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Willowfeather: Pale brown she-cat

**Warriors:**

Minnowsplash: Silvery she-cat, very pretty

Pebbletail: Pale grey she-cat, brown eyes

Pouncefoot: Dark grey tom, amber eyes

Rippletail: Silver tom, bright yellow eyes

Autumnbreeze: Dark auburn she-cat, breezy blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silverfur: Pure silver she-cat, silvery blue eyes. Mother of Leopardkit

**Elders:**

Voletooth: Dark brown tom

Beechfur: Pale ginger tom

* * *

**Chapter 1 will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it! :P And yeah, if you don't read this (who does read the allegiances?) at least read the summary!**


	2. Prolouge

**Chapter One: Prolouge**

Moonhigh was slowly approaching, and dimly lit shadows danced throughout the nursery.

A pretty golden-brown tabby she-cat sat up abruptly as a sharp pain streaked down her side. Her bright blue eyes shimmered with excitement and pain as another small contraction coursed its way through her body.

Heatherstorm let out a loud, agonizing yowl. Jayfeather, the Clan's medicine cat and her mate's brother, arrived in the nursery just as another contraction striked her muscular body.

Her first kit came quickly, a beautiful, snow white she-cat with amazing dark green eyes. Heatherstorm's pain-filled eyes softened as she saw her kit, and she began to lick her precious daughter with long, smooth strokes. A loud, pitiful wailing came from Heatherstorm and she braced herself as a powerful contraction hit her right-on.

The next kit came. It was another she-cat, but she was a pretty shade of gray with bright, light green eyes. Heatherstorm guided the tiny she-kit to her swollen belly with her tail. She licked her ferociously, and smiled at she let out a quiet mew.

Another kit came, this time a rather small, dark brown tabby tom. Heatherstorm licked it calmly, waiting for the sign that it was alive.

As precious seconds passed, the tom didn't let out a cry. The golden-brown queen let out a yowl of despair as Jayfeather nosed it, and declared it dead, sadness welling up in his unseeing eyes.

Finally, the last contraction seized her body, and she let out a low moan as another tom appeared. He was very handsome; the most charming looking cat she had ever layed eyes upon. She smiled down at her only son. He looked just like his father, except he had blue-gray eyes and longer whiskers.

Jayfeather padded out of the nursery and returned a moment later, carrying a bundle of dark green herbs in his mouth. He let out a low, serious meow. "Eat this; it'll help with your milk supply."

He paused for a long second, almost like he was going to say something important, but exited the den with a few last words. "Eat it, it'll help."

Heathestorm smiled as she lapped up the herbs, then curled up around her three beautiful kits, falling into a deep sleep.

Heatherstorm awoke to the sound of many voices growing closer to the nursery. She groggily swept her newborn kits closer to her belly, opening her light blue eyes.

Ferncloud was out of the den, and the golden-brown she-cat could vaugely hear her voice yowling, "Heatherstorm finally had her kits! They're absoloutely gorgeous!"

The new mother purred as her mate raced into the nursery, his eyes wide with love.

Lionclaw gently touched his nose to hers, and purred excitedly, "What are their names?"

As soon as Heatherstorm opened her mouth to reply, Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, Squirrelflight, his mate, and Hollyfrost, her mate's sister, padded into the nursery.

Bramblestar let out an approving purr, and touched noses to the golden-brown kit. "What are their names, Heatherstorm?" Repeating Lionclaw's question, he raised his head so he could look her in the eye.

"Thats just what I was about to say, Bramblestar," she chuckled, and then replied, "The pure white one there is Angelkit." she touched her oldest kit with a soft flick of her tail, careful not to hit it too hard. "The other she-cat is Sapphirekit because of her fur, and the tom here," she smiled at her only son briefly before continuing, "I haven't yet named. I thought maybe you would like to name him, Lionclaw." She cast an affectionate glance at her mate.

Lionclaw's eyes filled with surprise as he thought for a moment. "How about Ashkit? Because of his eyes..." he answered, catching Heatherstorm's gaze.

Hollyfrost and Squirrelflight nodded their agreement as Heatherstorm replied, "That's perfect!"

Bramblestar laughed at the two lovebirds before flicking Squirrelflight and Hollyfrost as a sign to leave so other cats could visit the new kits.

Lionclaw nuzzled Heatherstorm. "Ashkit's going to be a she-cat magnet! Like me," he teased, licking her ears.

"And Angelkit going to get all the toms," she murmered before licking his nose in return.

"Well, I better be going. Bramblestar told me to take out a hunting patrol at Sun-high, so I'll see ya later," he mewed reluctantly before turning and padding away.

Heatherstorm smiled and closed her eyes, trying to reserve the moment forever.

* * *

All day, Heatherstorm's Clan-mates padded into the nursery, commenting Ashkit on his looks.

Finally, the last few cats arrived as the blazing sun started to sink, all she-cat apprentices.

Icepaw, a gorgeous white she-cat, padded up to Heatherstorm, and purred, "They're beautiful!" Her eyes flickered to Ashkit, and back to his mother multiple times.

Pumapaw, a black she-cat, spoke up, meowing, "He's soooo handsome! And he's only a day old! I can't imagine how attractive he'll be in six moons!" Her eyes stayed on Ashkit as Heatherstorm chuckled, "Thanks Pumapaw, I'll keep that in mind." She winked at her as Echopaw, the last apprentice, gazed down at her kits.

The pretty brown she-cat remained silent for a moment as she studied the three kits. Finally, she opened her mouth and a calm mew sounded. "They're beautiful, Heatherstorm," Echopaw licked the queen, and silently padded out of the nursery, the other two curious she-cats following quickly behind.

Heatherstorm sighed, amused, and laid down, bringing Ashkit to her belly as he staggered after the three she-cats, his closed eyes not helping him at all.

Lionclaw padded gracefully into the den, and silently settled down beside his mate. No words were exchanged as they both fell into a peaceful sleep, tails twined.

Ashkit let out a feeble cough, and stood up, padded around in a little circle, and laid down, finally falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Finally an Apprentice!

**_Alright, here's the long-awaited Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it. The reason its taken so long is because I've had camp, then vacation, and work too, so its been CRAZY! _**

**_Well, here it is, hope you like it!_**

* * *

Ashkit reared up on his hind paws, his strong muscles rippling aross his golden-brown body. He clawed at the air, his claws unsheathed. He sprang over an invisible obstacle and rolled on the soft grass of the nursery. His blue-gray eyes shone as Icepaw and Featherkit cheered.

"That was sooo cool, Ashkit!" Featherkit exclaimed, batting her eyelashes.

Icepaw smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, pretty impressive."

Sapphirekit and Angelkit rolled their eyes as their brother smirked.

Ashkit meowed, his eyes fixed on Icepaw, "I thought you would like it. Lionclaw taught that to me."

The golden-brown kit heard Featherkit hiss, and broke his gaze away from Icepaw to stare at Featherkit. "What?" he meowed, looking utterly confused.

_Yeah, yeah, they all want me. _he thought, smirking on the inside.

At the moment, Angelkit and Sapphirekit raced up to him, their tails flicking eagerly.

"Ashkit, wanna play? This will be our last playfight as kits!" The white she-cat begged, her bright green eyes pleading.

The gray she-cat meowed loudly, "Come on, Ashkit! Please!"

Ashkit smiled warmly at his siblings and purred, "Sure!"

As if on an order, Icepaw exited the Nursery, and Featherkit bounded over to her sister, Twilightkit, who was chatting with Honeytails only kit, Sparrowkit.

Angelkit declared, "I'm Clan Leader! Angelstar!"

"Then I'm deputy!" Sapphirekit mewed happily.

Ashkit laughed, "Alright then, I'm a warrior!"

As their excited words reached the kits on the opposite side of the nursery, the three padded over to the kin, clambering over each other in their excitement.

Sparrowkit puffed up his chest in an effort to look tougher, and yowled, "I'm the rouge leader!"

"And we're followers!" Twilightkit and Featherkit meowed in unison.

Once everyone had decided who they were, Angelkit growled, "Get out of our camp!"

Sparrowkit cackled, "Never! This is our home now!"

The white leader flicked her tail, and Ashkit and his sister leaped into 'battle'.

The golden-brown tom slammed into Sparrowkit, who yowled in surprise. Ashkit lifted a paw and brought it down hard on his friend's muzzle, before springing over him and slashing at his side with a sheathed paw.

Sparrowkit whipped around, and nipped the 'warrior', his amber eyes glistening with mock fury. Her leaped nimbly onto his back and latched on easily with his claws out.

Just as the 'rouge leader' was about to bite him, Ashkit reared up on his back paws and fell backwards, crushing Sparrowkit. The golden brown tom flipped over quickly and started pummeling the tabby tom's belly, knocking the air out of him.

As the striped tom fought for breath, Ashkit gazed around the clearing, and noticed his sister's fighting just as 'viciously' as he was. Angelkit was taking on Featherkit while Twilightkit and Sapphirekit were tusseling, their hisses and snarls heard over everything else.

Suddenly, a something strong rammed into Ashkit, knocking his paws out from under him. "What the-" he yowled as the two kits rolled out of the nursery and into the clearing.

Sparrowkit raised his paw and lowered it quickly onto his victim's head, knocking stars into Ashkit's vision.

A familar voice popped into the handsome tom's head. _Ashkit, remember this, because it may help you when you need it the most. In battle, if someone has you trapped, who held down, freeze. Relax your muscles, and more than likely, your attacker will loosen his grip on you. In that split second, you can get away..." _

Ashkit relaxed completely, his muscles loosening instinctively. The tabby's firm hold fell for a moment, and the blue-gray eyed tom pushed him off before sprinting back into the nursery.

His sharp eyes surveyed the scene and he smiled to himself as he saw that his sisters were slowly winning. Featherkit's paws moved slow as she swatted at Angelkit, and Twilightkit was lying still on the ground, her chest heaving with the effort to keep up.

Sparrowkit's eyes widened as he saw his 'followers' attempting to fight off the clan cats. "Retreat!" he yowled, and Twilightkit and Featherkit raced towards him.

"Mark my words, Angel_star_, this is _not_ the end. We _will _be back!" he growled, before turning and sweeping out of the nursery.

The three siblings yowled in triumph as the last tail swished out of sight.

"That was so much fun!" Angelkit meowed, extending a paw happily.

Ashkit did a semi-flip as he exclaimed, "Yeah, and to make it better, we're becoming apprentices tonight!"

The three collapsed in a heap, and began sharing tongues eagerly.

* * *

Ashkit scrambled out of the nursery, finally escaping his mother's tongue.

"I can clean myself, Heatherstorm!" he heard one of his sister's whine.

The mini Lionclaw made his way over to Sparrowkit, whose amber eyes were fixed on Bramblestar as he called the familar words to bring the clan out of their dens. His eyes flickered over to Featherkit, and back again.

The golden brown tom smiled and touched his friend's shoulder with the tip of his tail. "Like her, don't you?" he murmered, glancing at Featherkit.

The tabby tom stiffened and he meowed firmly, "No! I don't."

"Alright, I believe you," Ashkit replied, laughing to himself.

At that moment Twilightkit and his sister's raced out of the nursery, grumbling under their breath. They made their way over to Featherkit and started chatting exictedly.

Ashkit rolled his eyes, and muttered, "She-cats!" before turning his blue-gray gaze to Bramblestar as he motioned with his tail for the clan to be silent.

"Today is an important day for ThunderClan. Today, all the kits in the nursery will become apprentices. Please step forward, everyone," he meowed, his eyes shining with pride.

Every kit scrambled towards the High-Rock, itching with excitement.

"Twilightkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be called Twilightpaw."

Twilightpaw's eyes shone as she recieved her new name, and her ears flicked nervously.

"Cloudtail, you will be mentor for Twilightpaw. You are a loyal and brave warrior, and I expect that you will pass on these skills to Twilightpaw."

Cloudtail stepped forward, his eyes soft as they met his new apprentice's. "I will do my best. You won't be disappointed." he promised before leaning forward and touching noses with the black she-cat.

Bramblestar announced that Featherpaw's mentor was Heatherstorm and Sparrowpaw's was Stormfur. Finally, he called forward the last three kits.

"Angelkit, Sapphirekit, and Ashkit, you now shall be known as Angelpaw, Sapphirepaw, and Ashpaw." Bramblestar called.

"Birchfall," Brambleclaw mewed, his eyes falling on the young golden-brown tom. "You are ready for your first apprentice and you shall be mentor to Angelpaw. You are a honest and smart warrior, and I expect you to pass all that you know to Angelpaw."

Birchfall nodded and padded forward to touch noses with Angelpaw. Ashpaw's sister's eyes seemed to glow brighter than they ever had before.

"Whitewing, you are ready for your first apprentice also, and your apprentice will be Sapphirepaw. You are a sweet and caring warrior, and I trust that you will pass these traits to Sapphirepaw."

The beautiful white she-cat nodded, and purred, "Of course, Bramblestar." Sapphirepaw raced up to her and leaned up to touch noses with her.

Ashpaw's paws itched with excitement. _I wonder who my mentor is? _he thought, his blue-gray eyes shining.

Bramblestar took in a deep breath before meowing, "It has been many moons since I've had an apprentice. It is time that I pass on what I know to another apprentice. I will be Ashpaw's mentor."

The broad shouldered tom leaped gracefully off of the narrow ledge, and padded forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

The golden brown tom padded forward, his ears flicking cheerfully. Ashpaw touched his cold nose to Bramblestar's, and the whole clan started greeting the new apprentices with their new names.

"Ashpaw! Sapphirepaw! Angelpaw! Twilightpaw! Sparrowpaw! Featherpaw!" they chanted, the loudest of all being Heatherstorm and Lionclaw.

Ashpaw gazed around, his ears burning with slight embarressment as the clan crowded in on him, Pumapaw and Icepaw being one of the first.

"Congratulations, Ashpaw," Echopaw meowed quietly, dipping her head slightly to him.

The handsome tom mewed a quick thanks to everyone and pushed his way over to Bramblestar. "Get some rest, we'll begin training at dawn tomorrow." the tabby meowed, before turning and springing up to his den, Squirrelflight close behind.

Angelpaw and Sapphirepaw trailed behind their brother as he made his way to the apprentice's den. Ashpaw blinked a few times before getting use to the sudden darkness. Sparrowpaw was suddenly by his side, and together they dragged some dry moss towards the back of the den where the other toms were lying down.

"We should get some sleep, Stormfur said we're going to explore the territory tomorrow." his friend mewed.

"Yeah, see ya in the morning then, maybe we'll train together." Ashpaw murmered, curling up. His long tail was wrapped around him, and his head was resting on his paws. His eyes drooped, and in a few moments, he was asleep.

* * *

**_Yeah yeah, not very exciting, but I needed to fill in some holes_****_. Next one will be a lot more exciting!_ :)**

**Oh, and R&R! I need at least 3 reviews before I update! :P **


	4. Training Begins

**_Hey everyone! I finally got a new computer, so now I can update all my stories. :) So here's chapter 3! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Ashpaw! Training!" a deep voice called. "Get up, now!"

Ashpaw stirred slightly, rolling over with his blue-gray eyes open.

He yowled in surprise as he was a white blurr with green eyes less than an inch away from his face, smiling broadly.

"Angelpaw," he grasped as he clambered to his paws. "What'd you do that for?"

His sister giggled. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Oh, come on guys! Stop messing around. It's our first day of training! Get up, and come on." Sapphirepaw meowed as she approached. "I'll wake up the rest of our friends."

The golden brown tom cocked his head. "What do you mean? Why are you waking up the-"

A loud sigh interrupted him. "Bramblestar said that he and the rest of the mentors are going to show us the territory together."

"Thank-you, oh great knowing one." Angelpaw grumbled as she padded out of the den after her sister.

Ashpaw grinned and padded after them into the clearing.

* * *

As he stepped into the clearing, he noticed that the mentors had all left. The apprentices were milling around, chatting nervously. Ashpaw bounded over to Sparrowpaw, and meowed, "Hey! I have an idea. Let's race to where our mentors are. All we have to do is follow their scent, and it'll be fun."

The tabby cat nodded eagerly and together, Ashpaw and Sparrowpaw shot toward the other apprentices.

"Everyone! Ashpaw had a great idea. He said that we should all follow our mentor's scent, and make a race out of it. Who wants to join us?" Sparrowpaw's eyes were fixed on Featherpaw while he announced their idea.

Angelpaw and Sapphirepaw jumped into the air to show their excitement, while Twilightpaw nodded slowly.

The solid white she-cat leaped over to Featherpaw, and touched her nose to her's. "What about you? Do you want to race with us?"

The silver apprentice thought for a minute, acting like she hadn't already made up her mind. "Well..." she said dramatically.

"Please!" Angelpaw begged.

Featherpaw laughed, "Sure!"

Ashpaw purred with amusement as Angelpaw gave Featherpaw an affectionate nip on the ear. "Come on! Last one to find them is a piece of mouse dung!"

Sparrowpaw and the golden apprentice took off, their soft paws kicking up dirt.

The she-cats bounded after them, trying to catch up.

Ashpaw was slowly taking the lead, breathing in every different smell of the forest. He could hear Sparrowpaw's breathing getting louder as he attempted to pass his best friend. Ashpaw chuckled and shot forward, leaving the tabby far behind. His ears twitched as he heard the loud caw of a crow, and the soft twitter of a sparrow. The soft green grass felt great against his golden paws, and he looked to the left as he heard the gentle waves lapping at the land. The smell of his mentors was getting stronger by the minute, and he leaped into the air as a bird flew overhead. It squawked at him and flew higher to get away from his outstretched paws. He skidded to a halt at the edge of the clearing and listened to the almost silent movements of their mentors. He began to catch his breath, and licked his paw happily. His fur was being ruffled by the wind, and he squinted his eyes as he looked for his friends.

Sparrowpaw finished second, almost running into Ashpaw because his paws couldn't stop him.

Angelpaw and Twilightpaw tied for third and Sapphirepaw wasn't far behind the two she-cats to win fourth place.

Finally, Featherpaw raced into the clearing.

"Haha! You're the last one here, Featherpaw!" Angelpaw laughed, gently nudging her disgruntled friend.

Featherpaw snorted.

Sparrowpaw smiled as he padded up to the two she-cats along with Ashpaw. "You did fine."

"Yeah, come on, cheer up!" the golden brown tom chimed in.

Featherpaw smiled slightly, and padded over to her heavily panting friends.

Ashpaw grinned broadly, and flicked his tail for Sparrowpaw to follow him. He quickly approached the impatient mentors.

Bramblestar turned to face him, his amber eyes glowing. "Thank you for finally joining us." he meowed. "Let's go."

Sapphirepaw and Angelpaw raced towards him, and took up positions beside their brother. "Ready?" they asked in unison.

Ashpaw nodded, and sped after the mentors and apprentices.

* * *

Soon after, Ashpaw, his sisters, and the rest of the cats were milling around the Sky Oak. A quiet hoot sounded from the ancient tree, and Ashpaw watched as a few of his clan-mates looked up, their ears pricked as they surveyed the tree.

_What is this place? _Ashpaw thought. _What is it called?_

Before the young tom could ponder anymore, Bramblestar yowled. "Attention all apprentices! This is the owl tree. That low hoot you heard was an owl. It is a bird that usually only comes out after sun down."

_Oh! I've heard of them. Sandstorm claims to have seen one when she was younger._

"Cool." Ashpaw heard Sparrowpaw murmer.

Featherpaw nodded, her clear, crystal blue colored eyes fixed on the golden-brown apprentice once more. "Yeah, way cool."

Ashpaw smirked. He padded over to her and touched his pelt against hers as the other cats began to leave the clearing. The tom grinned to himself as she heard a low purr rising from her throat.

"Come on," he whispered in her white ear, "Lets catch up with them."

She grinned, and twined her tail with his. She echoed his thoughts quietly. "This isn't so bad, is it? I mean, being with me.."

Ashpaw shrugged, thinking hard.

Featherpaw didn't seem to think much about his quiet answer, and they padded silently after their clan-mates..

The golden-brown tom opened his mouth, paused, and then spoke. "I suppose not."

The she-cat smiled. "Glad you think so."

_Yeah, yeah, Ashpaw. She's putty in your paws."_

Ashpaw slowed the pace. They were falling behind, and no one had noticed.

"Why don't we stop here for a moment? I smell mouse." Ashpaw meowed casually.

Featherpaw looked at him, admiration flowing through her face. "Sure!"

The golden-brown tom nodded once, and drank in the forest's many scents. He crouched instinctively, remembering what Lionclaw had told him. The mouse was upwind, so it couldn't smell the two cats. He crept forward, his golden paws making no noise as he stepped over dark green leaves and sharp twigs. The small creature slowly came into view, its whiskers quivering and its tiny ears twitching. Ashpaw watched it scuttle around for a moment before springing and finishing it off.

He trotted back to the well-trodden path where Featherpaw was fidgeting nervously.

She jumped as he dropped the mouse on the ground. "Oh! Its just you." she sounded relieved as she made her way over to him.

Ashpaw laughed. "Come on, I bet they're noticing that were missing. Let's go."

She nodded, and together, Ashpaw and Featherpaw raced after the fading scent of his friends and family.

* * *

**The end! What do you think about Ashpaw? He's such a showoff. Does he really like her, or is he just using her? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and see the little gray-blue button at the bottom left? It's awfully lonely...It hasn't been pressed in a while. So, what are you waiting for? Start reviewing. :P**


End file.
